La fabuleuse vie d'Amy Woods  Part I
by Sakurache
Summary: 14 - Pendant que les Winchester recherchent le Colt puis vont affronter Lucifer, Amy, coincée chez Bobby, a ses propres démons à affronter. Première partie d'une double fic annonçant la fin de la saison 5.


**La fabuleuse vie d'Amy Woods**

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois semaines que Dean et Sam allaient de piste en piste pour retrouver le Colt, sans résultat probant. Quant à Amy, depuis que Dean avait appris que son enfant était convoité à la fois par les anges et par le diable, il l'avait condamné à rester chez Bobby. Ce dernier avait subi une attaque et il était à présent paralysé des jambes et d'une humeur exécrable, autant dire que ce n'était pas toujours joyeux pour Amy. Mais la jeune femme en profitait pour tenter de lui remonter le moral même si ce n'était pas évident. Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres, Amy se leva et ouvrit les rideaux laissant entrer la lumière du soleil dans la chambre que Bobby lui avait prêté. Elle enleva sa chemise de nuit pour enfiler une robe car après trois mois de grossesse qui ressemblaient à six, elle ne rentrait plus dans aucun de ses vêtements ou presque et n'avait absolument pas voulu aller faire du shopping pour ça. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla directement dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo, prit la bouteille de jus d'orange et en but une longue rasade à même le goulot. Et comme tous les matins, elle entendit la voix de Bobby venir du salon qu'il ne quittait que très rarement :

- Amy, c'est toi ?

- Oui Bobby ! Bonjour, ajouta-t-elle en venant dans le salon en mangeant un bout de brioche.

- Oui c'est ça, bonjour.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, merci.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu aujourd'hui ?

- D'après toi ? Au fait, les Winchester ont téléphoné.

- Et ?

- Ils sont sur un job plus « normal » qui n'a rien à voir avec le Colt quoi.

- OK…

- Des nouvelles de Castiel ?

- Pas depuis une semaine mais je pense qu'il est très occupé.

- Hein, hein…ça a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous.

- Ouais…Disons qu'on a mis certaines choses au clair.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois enceinte.

- Oui moi non plus…dit-elle en soupirant.

- Je comprends que c'est pas drôle de rester enfermé ici avec un vieil handicapé…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Bobby ! C'est juste que j'ai jamais aimé rester inactive…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ?

- J'en sais trop rien…J'ai pas fini la Bible.

- Quoi, tu relis la Bible ?

- Mais toi aussi ! Et tu prends des notes sur des post-it.

- C'est vrai.

- Bon et puis, je veux pas me sentir comme une merde si Castiel m'en parle.

- Je vois.

- Et je dois aller en ville aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Bobby ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Une amie est en ville, on va boire un café.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, tu devrais…

- Quoi ? Les Winchester sont occupés. Tu veux que j'appelle Castiel pour ça ? C'est hors de question.

- Très bien, mais fait attention à toi.

- Promis.

- Amy ? Oh c'est pas vrai !

- Sam !

Amy s'avança et prit Samantha Oliver dans ses bras avant de l'observer.

- Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Tu es magnifique !

- Merci, répondit Amy en caressant son gros ventre.

- Allons-nous asseoir.

Amy et Samantha s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café et commandèrent deux limonades.

- Vas-y commence !

- Non toi d'abord ! ordonna Amy.

- Très bien. Par où commencer…J'ai économisé à Prescott pour des vacances. Un mois à Los Angeles !

- Ouaw, un mois !

- Oui, c'était mon rêve. J'y ai enfin été et j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie.

Samantha lui montra la bague de fiançailles à son doigt. Un diamant y trônait.

- Ouaw, félicitations !

- Merci ! Il s'appelle Henry Patrick, il est écossais et a une maison d'édition à LA. Nous vivons là-bas ensemble et nous nous marierons l'été prochain.

Amy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle ne ferait jamais, comme se marier et elle ne savait même pas si l'été prochain, il y aurait encore un monde dans lequel Samantha et Henry pourraient se marier.

- Oh, ma belle, ça va pas ?

- Oh si, c'est…sûrement les hormones, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?

- Je travaille avec mon homme, c'est génial !

- Super.

- Bon et toi alors ? Je n'ai eu qu'une lettre depuis le soir où tu es partie avec ces deux gars du Night Bar à Prescott…

- Oui, je suis désolé pour ça mais j'ai été super occupé.

- Je vois. Dans ta lettre tu disais que tu voyageais beaucoup avec ces…Winchester et que Dean et toi c'était le grand amour.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Aujourd'hui je vis chez un ami pendant que les garçons sont sur les routes parce que c'était pas très prudent vu mon état…

- Je comprends. A combien tu en es ?

- Tro…Six mois.

- Je suppose que Dean en est le père…

- Heu…pas tout à fait. Mais c'est vraiment très compliqué.

- T'as de la chance, j'ai du temps devant moi.

Amy ria nerveusement. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce faux pas ? Soudain, en face du café, de l'autre coté de la rue, elle vit apparaître Castiel. L'ange était en train de traverser et de venir vers elle. Amy se leva doucement puis s'excusa auprès de Samantha :

- Excuse-moi, j'en ai pour une minute.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda Castiel qui était déjà devant elles.

Sam regardait l'ange, intriguée et Amy dut faire les présentations.

- Samantha, je te présente mon…un ami, Castiel. Castiel, c'est Samantha, une amie de Prescott.

- Castiel ? C'est…original comme nom.

- C'est parce qu'il vient directement de mon père.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Dieu.

- Ah ah, l'écoute pas. Il adore blaguer ! C'est parce que c'est vraiment un ange, tu vois…expliqua Amy en riant nerveusement puis entraîna Castiel un peu à l'écart.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas raconter à n'importe qui que ton père, c'est Dieu !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Toi aussi tu es un enfant de Dieu !

- Laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- D'après Bobby je dois être en colère contre toi, tu n'aurais pas dû sortir seule…

- Je sais, c'est risqué mais j'en ai assez de rester enfermé.

- Je comprend.

- Pourquoi tu es là Castiel ?

- Je voulais te voir. Ça fait une semaine.

Amy lui sourit alors et fondit à ces paroles.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre chez Bobby.

- Pas le temps, il faut que j'aille rejoindre les Winchester.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi ?

- Okay, ça va. Je suis contente de te voir.

Cass sourit légèrement et embrassa la jeune femme. C'était rare qu'il fasse le premier pas mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours extraordinaire.

- Je t'ai ramené un petit truc…

- D'où ça ?

- Jérusalem.

- Oh, c'était comment ?

- Aride.

Amy ria. Castiel sortit de son imperméable un bracelet en tissu surmonté d'un tapi-lazuli magnifique.

- Cass…Fallait pas !

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en l'attachant au poignet de la jeune femme. Je dois y aller.

- Bien sûr mais s'il te plait…

- Quoi ?

- Ne disparaît pas en plein milieu de la rue.

- D'accord.

Castiel l'embrassa rapidement puis s'éloigna. Amy le regarda partir puis rejoint sa place auprès de Sam.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Je parie sur lui.

- Pour ?

- Pour être le père.

- Bingo.

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

- C'est…un ami des Winchester mais parlons de toi ! Raconte-moi la vie à LA.

Pendant que Sam se mettait à parler, Amy but une longue gorgée de limonade tout en se disant que revoir ses anciennes amies n'était pas chose évidente.

Amy avait passé l'après-midi avec son amie. Après le café, elles avaient été faire du shopping en se rappelant le bon vieux temps et en parlant de ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans leur vie : leur homme. Amy dut inventer toute une histoire sur Castiel. Il était journaliste pour les faits divers du journal local mais il voyageait lui aussi dans tout le pays. Il venait du Colorado et lui aussi avait eu une enfance difficile. Bref, Amy avait dû lui inventer un passé de A à Z mais pas que. Car Samantha avait voulu tout savoir, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, où, blabla, tous les cancans qu'on se raconte entre filles. Mais finalement, excepté cette partie, ça avait été agréable de se balader avec Sam sans penser à rien d'autre, pas d'apocalypse, d'anges, de démons ou de cavaliers. Il était plus de sept heures du soir quand elle franchit la porte de chez Bobby avec quelques paquets qu'elle posa immédiatement dans l'entrée. Elle entendait Bobby parlait au téléphone :

- Non, elle est sortie…Je sais bien mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Tu sais à quel point elle est têtue !

Amy apparut dans le salon et tendit la main vers l'appareil. Bobby soupira et dit :

- Elle est rentrée, je te la passe.

Amy prit le téléphone pendant que Bobby retournait à sa Bible qu'il relisait, une fois encore.

- Allo ? Salut Dean. Non tout va bien. Tu te rappelle de Sam ? Mais pas ton frère idiot ! Samantha, ma copine serveuse à Prescott ! Elle était en ville, on a pris un verre, fais un peu de shopping…C'était cool ! Non ! Lucifer ne les laissera pas recommencer…Quoi ? Heu…Oui, je l'ai vu en début d'après-midi. Il m'a offert un truc de Jérusalem…Et toi, raconte ! Hum, hum.

Soudain, Bobby releva les yeux vers Amy. La jeune femme était sérieuse et silencieuse, bien trop au goût du vieux chasseur.

- Il a fait quoi ? cria-t-elle tout d'un coup. Oui, je vois. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Non, non ça va aller. Où vous allez maintenant ? Le Colt ? Génial ! D'accord, je les appelle. A tout à l'heure alors.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Bobby une fois qu'Amy eut raccroché.

- ls sont partis chercher le Colt.

- Oui, ça fait déjà des semaines de cela.

- Non, non tu comprends pas, dit Amy en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. C'est un démon nommé Crowley qui l'a. Bella le lui a donné et Chuck s'en ait finalement souvenu.

- Ouaw.

- Comme tu dis. Ils veulent qu'on invite Jo et Ellen pour décider d'un plan.

- Ok je vais aller les appeler. Mais tu ne me dis pas tout.

- Le reste ne te regarde pas Bobby.

- C'est à propos de ton ange de petit ami ?

- Si on peut l'appeler comme ça.

- Comment voudrais-tu m'appeler ? demanda Castiel en apparaissant sur le seuil du salon.

Amy et Bobby tournèrent la tête vers Castiel. La jeune femme se leva et s'avança vers lui. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas si en colère que ça, elle était plutôt heureuse de le voir, comme d'habitude. Mais ils devaient quand même avoir une conversation.

- Il faut qu'on parle, en privé.

Comme Castiel n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre à l'étage pendant que Bobby se dirigea vers le téléphone pour téléphoner aux Harvelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Amy ? Tu as l'air en colère.

- Je le suis Cass.

- Pourquoi ? Ton après-midi ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je sais.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Enfin ce que tu as tenté de faire.

Castiel baissa les yeux pendant qu'Amy s'asseyait sur le lit.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

- Vraiment ?

- Cet enfant était un demi-démon !

- Ce n'était qu'un enfant !

- Il l'est toujours. Il a disparu.

- Je sais. Dean m'a tout raconté sur Jesse.

- Dean…grogna Cass.

- Ecoute. Tu étais prêt à tuer un enfant ! Tu ferais la même chose avec le nôtre ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Mais si. Il ne sera qu'à moitié humain.

- Il sera à moitié-ange, non démon.

- Et si il passait du côté obscur ? Tu serais prêt à le tuer ?

Castiel baissa de nouveau les yeux et hésita. Il vint s'asseoir près d'Amy et répondit finalement :

- Et toi ?

Amy soupira mais ne répondit rien.

- J 'étais sûr, avant, de pouvoir contrôler le futur. De le connaître, dit Castiel.

- Et maintenant ?

- J'ai changé d'avis. On ne peut prévoir comment on réagira face à telle ou telle situation.

- Je crois…que tu as raison.

Amy leva la tête et lui sourit.

- Oublions ça. Mais s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois que tu as une envie comme celle-ci, parle-moi. Tout à l'heure tu demandais comment je voulais t'appeler. Mais peut importe le nom. Je veux surtout que tu te comportes comme si tu tenais à moi. Aie confiance et parle-moi. Je pourrais sûrement t'être utile.

- J'y penserais.

- Merci.

Amy prit Castiel par la nuque et caressa ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser. L'ange passa ses bras autour de la chasseuse et la serra doucement, ne voulant pas faire de mal au bébé, et prolongea tendrement.

Deux heures plus tard, Amy et Cass descendaient l'escalier de la maison de Bobby. Ellen et Jo venaient d'arriver. Elles étaient toujours dans l'entrée avec Bobby à leur côté. Elles se tournèrent vers Amy et Ellen s'écria en souriant :

- Oh mon Dieu Amy ! Tu vas exploser !

- Très drôle Ellen ! sourit la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle fit de même avec Jo qui lui murmura :

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci.

- Et lui, c'est qui ? demanda Ellen en scrutant Castiel.

- Castiel, répondit Bobby.

La mère et la fille échangèrent un regard puis Jo se tourna vers lui.

- Enchanté Cass, on a beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Castiel se contenta d'un signe de tête et se plaça à coté d'Amy. Elle lui prit la main et se tourna vers lui avant de chuchoter :

- Détends-toi…

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir.

- Essaye.

Jo scruta la main d'Amy dans celle de l'ange et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Est-ce que vous…vous êtes ensemble ?

- Heu…Oui.

- Tu veux dire que c'est lui…le père ? s'étonna Ellen.

Cass et Amy échangèrent un regard puis la jeune femme répondit de nouveau :

- Oui.

- Ouaw. Comment la prit Dean ?

- Comment j'ai pris quoi ? demanda ce dernier en entrant suivi de Sam.

Après les salutations et les câlins d'usage, Dean réitéra sa question.

- Oh rien d'important ! dit Amy en lâchant la main de Castiel. Vous l'avez ?

Dean sortit le Colt de sa poche.

- Bien…Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Bobby et les Winchester discutaient dans le salon pendant qu'Amy, Castiel et les Harvelle étaient dans la cuisine. Jo et Ellen d'un côté de la table, Castiel de l'autre, une ligne de verres de whisky alignait devant chacun d'eux. Ellen venait de vider les siens lentement mais sûrement alors que Jo buvait tranquillement une bière et Amy une bière sans alcool, instruction de Dean.

- A ton tour mon grand, dit Ellen.

- Vas-y mon cœur, ajouta Amy en posant la main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

Elle était debout près de lui. Après avoir lever les yeux sur elle, il vida rapidement un à un les verres devant lui. Il se tourna alors vers elle puis vers les Harvelle.

- Je crois que je commence à sentir quelque chose.

Amy ria et observa les visages dubitatifs de Jo et Ellen. Jo se leva finalement et se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre une autre bière. Amy caressa l'épaule de Cass et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Hey !

- Hey. Tu veux autre bière sans alcool ?

- Non merci, ces trucs sont vraiment dégeux.

- Je te crois.

Elles rirent et Amy reprit :

- Je suppose que tu veux que je réponde à ta question, à propos de Dean.

- Je ne vais pas t'y obliger.

- Il a été secoué. Il ne voulait pas croire que je puisse être avec Cass mais il a fini par l'accepter. Il sait très bien qu'il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur. Il m'a même proposer qu'on élève cet enfant ensemble comme si c'était le sien.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, c'est dingue.

- Pas tant que ça. Il t'a toujours aimé.

- Ouais, si on veut.

- C'est Dean ! Il aime à sa façon.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- J'ai appris pour ta mère, je suis désolé.

- Merci. Tu vois à quel point Cass et moi ça peut être difficile parfois. Mais il a changé.

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

- Merci Jo.

- Je t'en prie.

Le silence s'installa entre elles pendant qu'Amy observait Castiel discutait avec Ellen. Elle l'aimait tellement…Soudain, Dean et Sam entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Allez on se bouge, plan d'attaque.

- C'est hors de question !

- Tu ne peux pas venir Amy, répéta Dean.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peut être parce que tu es enceinte jusqu'au cou ?

- Je peux être utile.

- C'est trop dangereux.

- Il a raison, ajouta Castiel. Nous serons tous plus serein si on te sait en sécurité ici.

- Très bien, soupira la jeune femme. Faîtes gaffe à vos fesses.

Amy prit Sam, Jo et Ellen dans ses bras avant de les laisser sortir. Elle fit de même pour Dean mais l'étreinte dura plus longtemps qu'avec les autres.

- Tue-le Dean. Tue le Diable. Et ramène tes fesses et les autres en un seul morceau.

- Compte-sur moi.

Amy le lâcha et Dean l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir à son tour. Castiel s'approcha finalement.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Tant mieux.

- Je te l'ai promis.

Castiel la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu veilleras sur eux, pas vrai ?

- Evidemment.

- Hey Castiel ?

- Oui ?

- Reviens-moi d'accord ?

- Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais. Je ne commettrais pas encore cette erreur.

- Je t'aime Castiel.

- Moi aussi. Je dois y aller.

Amy et l'ange s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant que Cass sorte. Amy resta là un moment, les bras ballants, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment.

Amy passa la journée suivante dans sa chambre à se morfondre. Pendant que Castiel discutait avec Lucifer et que les autres étaient pourchassés par les chiens de l'enfer, la jeune femme n'en savant rien se sentait aussi inutile que Bobby. Ce dernier essayait d'appeler les Winchester mais le réseau ne passait pas jusque là. Finalement, son ancienne radio se mit à grésiller et Dean lui fit un topo : Jo était blessée et allait mal. Mais surtout, il devait convenir d'un plan B. Après une longue discussion, Dean demanda :

- Comment va Amy ?

- Elle se repose. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup.

- Ne lui dit rien d'accord ? Elle paniquerait encore plus et ça serait mauvais pour le bébé.

- D'accord Dean mais tu dois te concentrer.

- C'est bon Bobby. On se voit plus tard.

La transmission fut coupée et on frappa à la porte. Bobby, intriguée, alla ouvrir. Une jolie jeune femme, élancée et brune aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval lui sourit.

- Bonjour…Est-ce qu'Amy est là ?

Amy descendit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bobby ?

- Salut Amy.

- Sam ?

Samantha lui sourit.

- J'ai rencontré ton ami Bobby, il est charmant.

Amy sourit et crut voir Bobby rougir.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- C'est une petite ville tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- Lequel ?

- Donne-moi ton bébé.

- Quoi ?

Soudain les yeux de Samantha devinrent noirs et Amy fut plaquée contre le mur, incapable de bouger. Bobby voulut rouler vers elle mais d'un geste de la main, le démon envoya valser son fauteuil.

- Oh non pas encore... Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Diane. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré.

- Il me semble que ton créateur n'était pas très content.

- Effectivement mais devine quoi ? Je vais remonter dans son estime. Je vais te tuer et lui amenait le bébé sur un plateau.

- Va te faire voir !

- Mais avec plaisir…

Sam s'approcha d'Amy, prête à la massacrer quand Bobby qui venait de reprendre connaissance se mit à réciter en latin un exorcisme. La dénommé Diane ne put rien faire et préféra disparaître en laissant le corps de Samantha plutôt que de retourner en enfer. Amy s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol et Sam reprit ses esprits.

- Amy ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Longue histoire. Aide-moi à me relever.

Sam remit sur pieds Amy du mieux qu'elle le put puis aida Bobby à se remettre dans son fauteuil.

- Je croyais que les démons ne pouvaient pas te repérer ? s'intrigua Bobby.

- Moi aussi. Mais la protection du bébé ne doit agir que sur les anges.

- Génial. Cass aurait dû graver tes os aussi.

- Il ne peut pas. Pas tant que je suis enceinte.

- Merveilleux.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez, bordel ? demanda Samantha.

Amy s'assit et raconta toute la vérité à Sam. Tout y compris sur Castiel.

- Un ange ?

- Oui mais ils ne sont pas comme on les imagine. Enfin la plupart. Castiel est différent.

- Je crois que…J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Bobby alla lui chercher la bouteille de whisky et la jeune femme en but une longue rasade directement au goulot. La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant entrer les Winchester. Au vue de leurs têtes, quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

Après avoir de nouveau fait les présentations entre Samantha et les Winchester, la jeune femme partit en lui promettant de la rappeler plus tard. Amy fit de même puis rejoint les garçons dans le salon.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Bobby.

- Ellen et Jo…Elles sont…commença Dean.

- Elles n'ont pas survécu, finit Sam.

Amy baissa les yeux. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'approcha de la fenêtre pendant que Sam résumait ce qui s'était passé. La blessure de Jo, la bombe, le Plan B, le Colt qui avait échoué. Il acheva par le fait que Lucifer avait libéré la Mort. Soudain, Amy se retourna et demanda :

- Où est Castiel ?

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard puis Sam répondit encore :

- Il a disparu.

- Comment ça « disparu » ?

- On l'a cherché après s'être enfui mais il était introuvable.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé.

Amy sentit la pièce se mettre à tourner. Elle se prit la tête dans une main et alla s'asseoir avant de tomber dans les pommes. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux.

- Amy…dit Dean.

- Il faut que je lui parle.

- Mais…On ne sait pas où il est.

- Pas à Castiel. A Lucifer.

- Quoi ? C'est de la folie. Tu veux parler au Diable ?

- Il ne me fera rien avant l'arrivée du bébé. Si j'arrive à le trouver maintenant.

- Comment tu feras ? demanda Sam.

- Pas moi, lui, dit-elle en caressant son ventre. Je suis sûre qu'il a assez de pouvoir pour ça.

- Et pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de trouver Castiel directement ?

- J'ai essayé ! Mais il n'a rien senti.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça…

- Dean !

- C'est trop risqué !

- Désolé, je n'ai pas le choix.

Amy ferma de nouveau les yeux, les mains sur son ventre et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Dean et Sam dormaient sur le sol. Bobby était également endormi et Amy fut stupéfaite. Cet enfant avait plus de pouvoirs qu'elle ne le croyait. Les mêmes que les anges mais lui n'avait même pas besoin de toucher. Elle sortit dehors et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Allez chéri, emmène Maman voir le grand méchant loup.

Après à peine quelques secondes, elle disparut dans la nuit.

- On ne peut pas savoir où elle est Dean ! insista Sam.

- Alors on va juste attendre là, les bras croisés ?

- Bienvenue au Club, dit Bobby. J'arrive pas à croire que ce morveux dans son ventre nous a endormi.

- Il ne faisait que lui obéir…dit Dean défendant le petit.

- On ne peut rien faire. On a perdu l'ange de notre manche et personne ne peut la localiser. Il faut lui faire confiance, ajouta Sam.

- Lui faire confiance ? Alors qu'elle vient de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

- Dean ! Elle nous a déjà prouvé qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

- Face au Diable ?

- Laisse la faire. De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix.

Dean grogna et sortit de la maison de Bobby, en rogne. Il marcha entre les épaves de voitures avant de se tourner vers le ciel. Bien que ça soit inutile, il se mit à crier :

- Ecoute bien fils de pute, si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que je te ferai souffrir ! Je te le promets, enfoiré !

Amy apparut dans un bar dévasté. La vitrine était brisée et des corps étaient dispersés dans toute la pièce. Assis au comptoir était l'homme que Dean et Sam lui avaient décrit plus d'une fois. Le corps de Nick contrôlé par Lucifer se tourna vers la jeune femme, intrigué. Amy sentit sa détermination l'abandonnait. Soudain, seule dans ce lieu perdu avec le Diable, elle commençait à paniquer. Elle respira profondément et ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle vit le visage de Castiel lui sourire dans sa tête et elle retrouva toute sa volonté. Elle avança, la tête haute vers le Diable.

- Lucifer.

- Oh…Tu dois être Amy, n'est-ce pas ? Ravie de te rencontrer enfin.

- Je n'en dirais pas autant.

Lucifer sourit puis demanda :

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? – Il vit Amy caressait son ventre arrondi et il sourit d'avantage – Ah…Décidément ce petit continue de m'étonner.

- Oui moi aussi.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Castiel ?

- Oh, c'est ton petit ange qui te préoccupe ! Je l'ai renvoyé au Paradis. Ah mon avis, il va y passé un sale quart d'heure.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Lui et moi nous nous ressemblons, nous nous sommes tous les deux rebellés pour l'amour de notre père ou presque. La seule différence, c'est que lui apprécie les humains. Alors que moi…Je les méprise…Presque tous.

- Presque ?

- Oui, je dois dire que ton ami Dean est quelqu'un de remarquable.

- Sur ce point on est d'accord.

- Ravie de l'entendre. Il a quelqu'un d'autre que j'admire beaucoup.

- Qui ?

- Toi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es très belle Amy et avec un caractère incroyable. Tu ferais une reine merveilleuse.

- Pardon ?

- Sam est plutôt mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu…Oui mais quel est le rapport ?

- Lorsqu'il acceptera de devenir mon hôte, et il acceptera crois-moi, je prendrais son apparence. Moi, toi et le bébé pourraient former une belle famille.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Jamais !

- Mais vous haïssez les humains !

- Tu es exceptionnelle Amy, tu es différente. Devenir la Reine des enfers. Réfléchis-y. Parce que si tu me dis non, je serais obligé de te tuer et de récupérer ton enfant par la force, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Amy baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

- Réfléchis-y. Ma proposition n'a pas de date limite.

Puis Lucifer disparut. Amy, bouleversée, voulut rentrer chez Bobby et comme si le bébé lisait ses pensées, elle se retrouva directement dans son salon sous les yeux ébahis des Winchester.

- Il t'a proposé quoi ?

- Oui je sais, c'est dingue.

- Pas qu'un peu.

Amy venait de résumer sa conversation avec le Malin.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'accepter ?

- Ça va pas la tête ! Bien sûr que non ! L'important à présent, c'est de sauver Castiel.

- Comment ? A moins de mourir, je ne vois pas trop comment on peut accéder au Paradis.

- Vous non, moi je peux.

- Quoi ?

- Grâce au bébé. Il est à moitié-ange après tout.

- C'est hors de question.

- Pourquoi ? Zachary est mort et vous devez suivre la piste de Gabriel.

- Mais on a besoin d'aide pour ça.

- C'est pour ça que je dois sauver Castiel.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Quoi qu'ils disent, ils ne pourraient empêcher la jeune femme de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Surtout en ce qui concerne cet ange de malheur.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A SUIVRE…


End file.
